As the number of motor vehicles increases, people have increasingly high requirement on safe traveling, and braking performance is an important basis of driving safety. Especially in the case of fast speed and large self weight of a motor vehicle, braking inertia affects safely driving more and more, so that it is a problem that all people in the motor vehicle industry try to solve sedulously as for how to reduce and optimize influence of braking inertia on the motor vehicle.
Currently, the existing axles in the market include gas-braked, hydraulic-braked and oil-gas mixing braked, all of which can realize braking to decelerate or stop a vehicle, but which have the following disadvantages: they occupy large space, are difficult to arrange and have bad braking performance, and the existing gas-braked drum axle cannot realize parking braking of a steering axle, and for a disc-type hydraulic-braked axle, traveling braking and parking braking are two separate systems, which have complex structure, produce not good effect, require high cost and applies inconvenient operation and the like.
Currently, the existing anti-lock brake system (ABS) in the market can also reduce and optimize influence of braking inertia on the motor vehicle, but it is impossible to large-scale popularize the existing ABS due to complex structure, low safety factor and high cost of the exsiting ABS.